


what can i do (i've already fallen for you)

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, alternatively titled: jisung is a disaster gay, cause that's the Good Shit, chris makes me feel things sometimes so i had to write this ig, i guess lmao, no beta we die like men, they're both just two constantly sleep deprived bbys that fall in love ??, this is just.. really soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: So maybe Chris is kind of cute.And maybe Jisung is a little bitstressed.





	what can i do (i've already fallen for you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have no idea whether i should say good morning or good night but whatever !  
> i hope this cute lil ficlet is a good enough apology for making the cupid fic a lil more angsty than it was supposed to be??  
> anywho as much as i love to ramble i also wanna fuckign uhhhhhhhhhhhh Shleep so. g'night n i hope u like it !!

one.

So maybe Chris is kind of cute.

And maybe Jisung is a little bit _stressed_.

Jisung's not quite sure when he first noticed it. It just happened somewhere in the middle of them meeting for the first time, through their first few awkward conversations and exchanged numbers, shared grins and sleepless nights - up until now.

But somewhere along the way, Jisung found himself thinking about the other way more frequently than he probably should.

It's overwhelming.

There's something in the way Chris looks up right at him, his cheeks rosy from the hot weather and his hair ruffled by the wind - it leaves a warm, tingling feeling in Jisung's chest.

"Sungie!" shouts the boy over the distance, his voice bubbly and so unbelievably _soft_ , it throws Jisung off for a second.

He's pretty sure Chris says something else, continues whatever he had in mind, but Jisung can't hear him over the loud beating of his own heart. Maybe it's because of the wide grin on the older's lips, or maybe because the boy waves his hand excitedly at him, so cheerful despite the exhausting summer weather - Jisung kind of wishes he wasn't as affected by just how disgustingly hot it is, like Chris.

He's supposed to be the energetic one, and yet he can't help but feel so tired under the merciless sun.

But that's okay. Chris makes everything okay.

So Jisung just nods quickly, maybe even too quick for it to seem natural, before skipping to where the other boy is standing, followed by Chris' amused laughter.

"You seem a little out of it," comments the older, his tone bright despite the hint of worry in his eyes - it makes a part of Jisung feel guilty, just a little bit.

"I'm just tired, it's too hot for me. Not everyone was born in Australia," he replies, the corner Chris' mouth tilting up at the words and he shakes his head lightly, his ears gaining a pink tint to them as he scratches his neck, and Jisung adds in gently, "don't worry."

He thinks it's safe to say that the older's still not exactly sure about it, the side eye he shoots Jisung making it easy to tell he's still concerned, so he puts his hand on top of Chris' shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he insists, "seriously, I'm okay. Don't worry."

This time, Chris just smiles at him, maybe even almost shyly - not enough to reach his eyes, but it's a genuine one, so Jisung's content with it.

On their way back to the dorms, Jisung lets himself wrap his arm a little more securely around Chris' back, leaning his weight on the barely taller boy.

His ears burn when the older only chuckles warmly, a hand finding its place on Jisung's waist barely seconds later.

two.

Maybe it's good fifty minutes after midnight. Maybe Jisung can't fall asleep.

And maybe the two of them decided it was a perfectly smart idea to sneak out for a coffee run.

To be completely honest, Jisung's tired. Exhausted, even. But it's not like it's anything new for him - neither, for Chris.

Jisung might be using those two words way too much lately, though is it really his fault when every night, something keeps him awake, when he pours all his self into writing songs and composing music with the older boy, just in hopes of seeing Chris smile and maybe even praise him, if Jisung is lucky that day?

He doesn't think so.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to. He's not sure at this point.

So he ignores the dark circles accenting both his own and Chris' eyes, nudging the other boy instead to get his attention.

"Hm?"

The hum leaves Chris' lips even though he doesn't bother to turn to look at Jisung, his gaze stuck on the list of drinks and the, a little bit too high prices - so Jisung nudges him again, whining quietly until the older finally looks at him.

Chris' eyebrows shoot up questioningly, and there's an amused glint in his eyes that Jisung decides not to comment on.

"Which one are you gonna get?" he blurts out, genuinely interested.

Chris blinks owlishly at him, his head tilting to the side as he thinks, before glancing back at the counter. His gaze doesn't stay there too long though, quickly bouncing off at the few empty tables until it lands once again on Jisung.

"I was thinking of caramel macchiato," finally comes the reply, and really, Jisung should've expected it.

It's Chris' favorite, after all.

At times like this, Jisung lets himself admit it's his own favorite at this point, as well.

Not really because of the taste, though - sure, it's good, really good even. Jisung would take it over simple, black coffee any day.

Though what's more important than that is exactly the fact, who does it remind him of.

"Me too," he's quick to whisper, unable to hide excitement from his voice and his cheeks blush the slightest bit when Chris puffs out a laugh - and usually, he'd probably feel embarrassed. But with Chris, he never feels anything less than comfortable.

The early hour might also be making him feel a little more giddy than usual.

He doesn't really notice the time passing by when the older orders their coffee, Jisung butting in and handing the cashier his own money while insisting that _no, Chris, you paid last time, it's only fair that I do it today_.

He doesn't notice the soft way the older's lips tilt up as he stands by the side, watching Jisung grab the two cups, a quiet _thanks_ thrown over his shoulder before they shuffle to the nearest table; he does notice, though, when their knees knock under the table, Chris smiling at him over the cup, and he can't hold himself back from kicking the older's foot jokingly.

There's a muffled shriek, coffee spilling from the corner of Chris' lips and Jisung's shoulders shake with laughter at the choked out sounds coming from the other.

It's relaxing, in a way, spending time with Chris - laughing so freely, not paying attention to the hour, because, isn't time fake, anyway?

And maybe Jisung's heart jumps at the playful glare the older sends his way, but if it does happen, he keeps the information to himself.

three.

Maybe Jisung is stuck.

The blank pages feel like they're mocking him, the pen in his hands a grim reminder of the words he can't find, and his eyebrows furrow as he nibbles on his lip, frustrated.

It's been a good half an hour and yet, his notebook remains empty.

He leans his head back, sinking deeper into his chair as a sigh leaves his lips.

It's stupid.

He's been trying to find a way to describe his feelings in writing his own lyrics, but even that, doesn't work. Honestly, he's losing all the remaining hope at this point.

"Are you okay?"

He finally tears his gaze from the notebook in front of him, tilting his head up to look at Chris, his beanie falling lower and all the way to the top of his nose at the action.

He grumbles, blindly putting down the pen, only now realizing just how tightly he's been holding it; and another pair of hands, slightly bigger than his own, carefully lifts up the fabric covering his eyes.

Jisung's about to thank the older, right before he suddenly feels a little gush of cold at the top of his head, his hair puffing up, no longer under the beanie - he blinks, once, twice, even three times, confused.

Then, he glances back up at Chris, the other straight up beaming at him, Jisung's beanie casually resting on his head, a few curly strands of hair peaking from under it and framing Chris' face in such a way that Jisung can't hold himself back but openly stare at it.

Bringing himself back to reality, he rolls his eyes and ignores just how warm his cheeks suddenly feel.

"Yeah, just frustrated. I have a writer's block," he murmurs, reaching out to close the offending notebook before turning to the older again, "besides, aren't you a little too comfy in my clothes?"

"Ah, don't worry Sungie, it'll pass eventually. She'll be right," replies Chris, and Jisung's not sure whether the other really didn't hear his confused whisper of _she?_ or just swiftly decided to pay it no mind, "also, like you're the one to talk. This shirt is _obviously_ mine, it's way too big for you. And I've been looking for it for like a week now, you little shit."

Now, if Jisung's cheeks only felt a little bit warm before, now they were definitely _burning_. And Jisung didn't like it.

He bites his lip before hiding his face behind his hands, because what can he even say to that? _Hey, it's comfy! Also, it smells like you_? Yeah, no.

"Fair enough," he finally mumbles out, his heart jumping at Chris' chuckle.

He's already convinced that this is the end of their conversation, hoping the older would take pity on him and let him be - but then, a hand lands on his shoulder and shakes him gently, until he finally peeks out at Chris, the boy smiling down at him softly, the tips of his ears rosy in that adorable way that Jisung already knows as just, uniquely Chris.

"Come on," says the older, his voice hushed but somehow still perfectly clear, "let's go for a walk. Maybe it'll make you feel better, yeah?"

And who's Jisung to deny?

four.

Maybe Jisung is a little bit desperate.

And maybe he's not as good at hiding it as he'd want to be.

"Yo, let's arm wrestle."

The words stumble out of his mouth before he even knows it, both bold and surprisingly innocent, despite just basically telling the older to fight him.

He doesn't have to look at Chris to know he's smiling amusedly as the boy laughs, one of his eyebrows raised in disbelief and _God_ , why is Jisung so stupid?

"You know, if you wanna hold my hand you could just say so," replies the older, making Jisung choke on his breath and look down at the floor they're currently sitting on, fiddling with the plastic cup placed next to his lap and watching the drink inside almost spill on his fingers; he scrunches his nose at the orange juice, and the annoyingly sticky cup.

Why is he even holding on to it? He doesn't even like orange juice.

_It's a metaphor, you see_ , passes through his mind - he wills himself to shut up.

"I-" he stutters, his gaze bouncing off the walls of the room before finally falling to the older's thighs - technically not ignoring the other's presence, but still not meeting his eye. It's not like he'd even be able to do that, he's too sheepish, too flustered at the moment.

There's a moment of silence that follows, when Jisung can't come up with anything to say. It feels awkward to him, too rushed and too sluggish at the same time, but by the way Chris waits patiently for a reply, he can tell the other doesn't take the silence as exactly _awkward_.

But Chris seems good at human interaction, contrary to Jisung, so he probably never really feels awkward, anyway.

Chris just has his way with people - Jisung doesn't know if he should be glad that at least one of them has some remaining brain cells or just cry.

Chris' hand is so close. Jisung can see it from the corner of his eye, barely a few centimetres away from his own leg - but still, too far away, _somehow_.

He puffs out his cheeks, contemplating.

And in the next second, he places his hand next to Chris', inching it closer slowly before reaching out his fingers - and then stills for a moment, unsure where to go from here.

The silence seems to stretch out - it takes all his will to glance briefly at the older, who's acting as if he has no idea of what's happening.

Only then, does he get brave enough to link their pinkies.

It's so little, yet it makes his heart beat just a tiny bit louder, and he kind of wants to do a victory dance - but to do so, he'd have to actually pull away and he's pretty sure he's not emotionally ready for that.

But then, he hears a whisper of _scratch that_ , so, so quiet he's almost sure it wasn't even meant to be heard by him, and then Chris takes Jisung's palm in his, linking all their fingers as if to make a point, before murmuring jokingly, "just fucking commit to it."

And that, paired with the way Chris turns to look at him, a dimple poking it's way on the older's cheek, one corner of his lips tilted a little higher than the other, it's all just-

Overwhelming.

five.

Maybe Chris' entire self is overwhelming.

And maybe Jisung is absolutely whipped.

There's a light pressure on his forehead, the skin tingling where a pair of lips just caressed, and a sigh leaves his mouth as a hand cups his jaw gently.

Slowly, his eyes flutter open - it's dark, too dark and it takes him a few seconds to get used to it.

They're lying in Jisung's bed, Chris' face so close to his he feels more than hears the other breathe, their legs tangled in the sheets and his fingers clinging to the older's shirt, almost protectively.

He's not quite sure how they got here, to be honest.

But there's a warm feeling in his chest as he holds Chris' gaze, taking in all the boy's features, the soft skin and sharp jaw, the perfectly shaped lips and natural, curly hair falling onto the pillow in light waves.

He can hear the clock on his nightstand ticking, but for the first time in a while it doesn't make him uncomfortable - he doesn't think of the time running away, but instead of the, almost ridiculous hour, the delusional fever dream-like state that you only get at an hour so late it's already early - and he nibbles at his chapped lips, burying deeper in the pillow as Chris chuckles, the sound rumbling in Jisung's chest.

"Hey," murmurs the older, and Jisung cracks one of his eyes open to glance at him questioningly.

He hums in reply, feeling Chris' thumb rubbing against his cheek lightly.

"You know, I like you," continues the boy, smiling when Jisung guesses a blush creeps its way up his neck, "like, really like you."

He purses his lips, making a show of looking Chris up and down, before he is gaze falls on the older's eyes.

"You're dumb," he huffs out, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips when he hears the quiet whine of protest that Chris makes.

"But who am I if not a complete fool for you?"

It's probably both the absolute exhaustion and sleep deprivation that made him say his whipped thoughts out loud, and if he wasn't this tired, he'd probably scrunch his face at his own words.

But the amused chuckle that Chris huffs out at the words makes it all worth it.

_("God, you're so cheesy," comments the older; Jisung just kicks him in the shin to shut him up._

_And maybe, just maybe, a kiss helps him with it, too.)_

**Author's Note:**

> if u're reading this, thank u!! <3333  
> please leave some feedback if u liked this!! and comments always make me feel y'know appreciated so!! if u feel the need to scream in the comments or smth then Please Go For It my dude uwu


End file.
